The Day of Silence
by IamZeTARDIS
Summary: Puck is baffled when he sees all the glee kids walking around with duct tape covering their mouths only to discover they are participating in something called 'the day of silence'.


The day Rachel Berry walks into McKinley High School with a piece of neon pink duct tape stretched across her mouth the other Glee kids just assume she's protesting against Mr Shue again. Puck rolls his eyes at the Diva before strutting off towards the gym locker room to work out. He's not very surprised to see Sam when he arrives, the blonde, like Puck, enjoys a bit of work out time before class, he is however a bit vexed when Sam refuses to respond to his attempts of conversation. But silent treatment from his friends isn't exactly foreign grounds for Puck so he shrugs it off and works out just as quietly as Sam. When Blaine comes in a bit later, amusingly to collect his boyfriend, the jock nearly trips over a bench, for there, covering the short boy's lips is a piece of bright yellow tape, shining as obnoxiously as Rachel's had. The two boys leave the locker room hand and hand, not speaking a word.

Puck stays in the locker room through first period but decides to attend second just to refresh his memory on the material a bit before exams start. Besides he shares this class with Brittney and Santana and can always rely on a bit of entertainment when the two girls are around. Puck is baffled to find that they too are wearing the duct tape. They both wore the same pale blue color (clearly choosing from one roll). Satanna kept her pinkie linked firmly with Brittney's (who took the tape the slightest bit further then everyone else and covered her face entirely with it) throughout the entire lesson. In fourth period Puck found Mercedes wearing a purple color, and Artie sitting next to her with the same yellow color as Blaine. The jock even saw a couple strangers in the hallway, also wearing duct tape across their mouths.

By lunch Puck was confused to point he was almost sure this day was a dream. Finn had even less of clue about what was happening then him and when he asked Quinn the blond girl just walked away shaking her head. The whole day Puck searched for Kurt sure that if anyone knew what was happening it would be his boyfriend, unfortunately the only classes the boys shared were lunch, eight period, and glee club.

When Puck arrived in the cafeteria his eyes flickered around the room in search for the counter-tennor. His gaze landed across the room where the glee kids usually sat. As expected Kurt sat there along with everybody, and like most of the others he also wore a piece of tape across his lips. Kurt's tape was split in tiny little black and white checkers that matched perfectly with the outfit he had on that day. The corners of his blue eyes crinkled when he spotted Puck across the room, the way they always did when he smiled.

The jock rushed across the room and planted him self beside the other boy looking him in the eyes before speaking, "Babe, what's with the tape? Why is everyone wearing it? No one's telling me."

Kurt's eyes remained happy but he also rolled them in that irritated fashion that Puck saw so often it was almost default for him. He placed a slim hand on Puck's shoulder before reaching into his leather messenger bag and resurfacing with a skinny spiral notebook and a pen. The boy quickly scrawled something out across an empty page before sliding the notebook over the table. Puck examined the tiny letters Kurt had written with his dark blue ink.

_Today is the day of silence, in honor of all of us in the LGBT community who are forced to stay silent about who we really are on a daily basis._

"Oh," Puck said dumbly after examining the note.

Kurt smiled again, Puck could tell from his eyes again, but he also lifted a pale finger to his covered lips as to indicate silence. The jock opened his mouth to answer but quickly remembered he wasn't allowed to speak causing his mouth to hang open awkwardly in a very unintelligent fashion.

Kurt motioned for Puck to wait and again his hand disappeared in the messenger bag. After a moment of searching Kurt pulled out a roll of tape matching the one stretched across his mouth in color. Puck watched Kurt's fingers as he ripped a new square, and chose to stay still as Kurt delicately pressed the tape to Puck's lips. The tape felt snug against his mouth and did a good job of preventing his speech considering his lips were being held together by the stick substance found on the bottom of duct tape.

Not knowing what else to do Puck picked up Kurt's pen and wrote back in reasonably messier hand writing.

_How long do we stay silent?_

_All day._

Puck examined Kurt through widened eyes trying to confirm the fact that Kurt wasn't joking. After a while Puck nodded causing Kurt's eyes twinkle happily.


End file.
